Space Case 8: The True Power Of The Ion Chamber
Heart Of A Rock '''is the eighth episode Of Power Rangers Star Chase , and the fourty-eigth episode of The Destiny Wars Saga. It is the debut of The King Of Treasure. Summary The Chasers finally make it to the King Of Treasure, but are met by someone less savory ''Featured Planet: Lawless '' Plot After a month of nonstop continuous travel across the galaxy, the Chasers finally reach the wormhole needed to get to the other side of the universe. He notices his radar notices a lot of Chaser Ship. Ships, from Urond... "Urond is near, No way I'm going there." "Rocky come ON. This is what we've been aiming at, We're not turning back" Mirra shuts down Rocky's attempts to leave. They find the King Of Treasure on his planet, Lawless. A floating dead head of a Soldier from the earliest days of the universe, Lawless is a gambling and exotic planet. "Its like Las Vegas in space!" Rocky jokes in awe "Las Vegas?" Rose asks. Before Rocky can explain, the ship touches down. "Here, no one will hunt us. We're on a planet of the baddest of the bad. No one care about anything but enjoying themselves." Mirra explains as the 6 exit the ship. The finally enter the Tavern, and meet the King's stewardess. She sends greetings and introduces them to the King Of Treasure. "Behold, the King Of Treasure!" The King is a mythical being, embrosed in collection the greatest treasure in all of space. Rocky calls him the "Greatest Pirate of All Time" and looks through his collection. Weapons, items, species, rare objects, it all catches Comet's eyes. "Look at all this loot, you are absolutely loaded!" The king finally speaks. His low methodic hypnotizing speech arrives. "I collect, all there is to collect, in all the universe." Mirra cuts him off and demands the payment. She reveals the Ion Chamber to him. "Do you know what you have in hand?" The King speaks in a slow and methodical manner. He takes the Chamber and puts it into a power stabilizer. He opens the Chamber, revealing a purple gem. It nearly overreacts and explodes, but its power is neutralized enough. "This is a shard" The King says "A Shard? No, you dont mean-" "Yes, a ''Destiny Shard''. The ''Power Shard ." Rocky looks on, not knowing whats going on. "What does that mean?" "A Destiny Shard, my young one. Before the Universe you know came into being, the energy of the last one combined into one spot." "The Destiny Crystal..." Mirra whispers "Yesss," The King hears her whisper. "The Destiny Crystal held all the energy of the universe before this one came into being. Then one day, it exploded into 6 shards of awesome power. Cosmic, Brain, Energy, Order, Spirit, - and Power..." "The Power Shard can whittle away an entire planet, like a buffet, after a gladiatorial battle." The King exposits. "You used that power on me last week, Now i'm going to die" Rocky whispers to Mirra. Comet says "Alright the planet destroyer is cool and all but we came to get paid. So how much will you offer?" "Hmph. Is this your pet, Princess Mirra?" "I AM NOT A PET!" Comet begins to clap back at the King, but he merely smirks. Meanwhile, Rygor and Nova land on Lawless, and begin to trek the planet. "There here. I can smell them" Rygor says. Radon also arrives and makes contact with the Captain. "Captain Rygor! You're here!" Radon says with a surprised tone "Radon. I see you're well. Are you following the Chasers?" Rygor says very smugly. "Send your men to circle the skies, Make sure the Chasers don't escape. I'll give you the bounty money when we're done. Now go!" Meanwhile Zader and Rose keep watch of the outside. The King of Treasures prepares the payment, and Comet is salivating at the thought of it. But as they do, Zader notices Rygor and his men and loses his cool. "Rygor!" "Zader?" "Today, he will pay for his crimes!" He rushes at Rygor, but his soldiers stop him and Rygor tells them to throw him into a vat of oil. "Puny Hona-Larian!" He says. He sees Rose and sicks his men on her, but she runs into the museum and tells the team. "HE'S HERE! BIG BLUE GUY! HUGE HAMMER! BUNCH OF GUARDS!" "Blue?" Rocky asks. "Hammer?" Comet and Mirra ponder. "BUNCH OF GUARDS?" The three say together. At an instant the King closes up shop and his collections become closed off. He tries to run to the Power Shard, but debris falls from the ceiling. Nova is firing at the building from a Star Fighter. "Today, you're mine Mirra!" She thinks to herself breaking down the roof. Rocky tries to order his team to protect the Chamber, but before he can finish giving orders, Rygor steps in. He kicks away Comet, leaving him out for the fight. Mirra is caught up by Nova. "SISTER!" She yells as she tackles her out of the window. Rocky makes his way to the Chamber, but Rygor stops him. Rocky lands two good punches after morphing, but Rygor's superior skills put him to shame. He out boxes him and breaks his arm, as well as striking his neck, leaving Rocky very weak. He then picks him up over his head, and bodyslams him. Rygor smirks at his near lifeless body. Radon steps on Rockys chest preventing him from getting up. Meanwhile, Mirra and Nova fight. Mirra slashes at Nova, but she dodges it. She throws a punch, but misses. Mirra notices a ship on the Top and runs towards it. She kicks back Nova and gets into the ship, and flies outward. Rygor grabs the Ion Chamber, but Rocky musters his last energy to throw Radon off. However, Rygor unleashes the full power of the Ion Chamber's Power Shard, sending puple energy to destroy the entire complex. Rocky dodges it, but the pure energy is enough to incinerate Radon. "I HAVE THE POWER! MUWHAHAHA!" Rygor says closing up the Ion Chamber. "Time to go!" He and his men escape after leaving the rangers in their murderous wake. He grabs Nova and leaves. He sees Mirra in persuit after him, while she mows down Radon's men. "I'm going to put an end to this right now" Rygor says as he gets out of the ship. "No, you can't! I am to finish her off!" Nova pleads. "She'll kill us here right now! We have no choice but to use THIS!" Rygor opens the Ion Chamber and the energy rips apart Mirra's Ship, leaving her in the cold dead of space, floating, freezing, slowly dying, as not even she can survive long in space. The others are all knocked out as well, but Rocky wakes up and sees Mirra floating. He whimpers and flies out to her. He puts his mask over her face,and does the unthinkable. He calls for Urond. Urond's ships warp to them, and grabs the two of them. He smirks. "I got you, boy!" Debuts *The Power Shard *The King Of Treasures *Planet Lawless Trivia *'Comics/Movie Counterpart: Guardians Of The Galaxy (2014) *Star Log 12: Meeting! The Council Of Space People! (Choushinger Counterpart) Category:Power Rangers Star Chase